whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor Fire
Survivor Fire, also known as Survivor, is an internet game that is about how to rescue your family from a fire. Warning: There are how-to spoilers ahead. Description The game is played with the arrow keys to move, the letter C to crawl and to get up from crawling, the letter X to talk (which can be used to call for help, wake people up, tell people to follow you, and tell people to stay), the 1, 2, 3 and 4 keys to use items and the Z key which can be used to open and close doors and windows, push away the skateboard, and pick up items. The game is done in a retro way with pixelated imagery and 8-bit music and sound effects. You play as the eldest child of the family (the MacDougals) who is a boy about eight through fourteen. He is in yellow so you know where you are. The other characters are a younger sister who sleeps in the top-left room and has asthma and will occasionally need an inhaler, a mother who will unlock her bedroom on the top-right room so the family can move there, a dad who is asleep at his desk in the middle-left room, the fire brigade, and a gran who has a walking stick and is in the kitchen, and the reason the fire started as she got distracted cooking. Smoke (the grey stuff) drains the family health, so avoid it. How to Win Go downstairs (with the down key), open the kitchen door with the Z key, use the X key to alert Grandma and together go into the hallway and close the door with the Z key. Push away the skateboard with the Z key and use the same one to open the living room door and grab a phone. Then, with the left, right and up keys, go upstairs and use the X key to get Gran to stay in the top-middle room. Then, go down to the bathroom (crawl to avoid the water) and grab the med kit and towel, press 2 to wet the towel on the shower, then leave the bathroom and go to the office, wake up Dad and alert him with X, grab the key and place him at the top-middle floor. Then, go into the sister's bedroom, grab the inhaler and wake and alert her, then place her in the top-middle room. If she starts to cough, give her the inhaler with 4. Then, use 1 to wake the mother and open her bedroom door, and with X put all the family members into her bedroom, and use 2 to place the wet towel by the door. Finally, go to the window, unlock it with 3, open it with Z, and use X to shout for help. Do all this as fast as you can and they will be O.K. Notes * There is a U.F.O outside. * The writers think yellow suits the brother. * It is unknown where the brother's bedroom is. * If a character faints (due to smoke, asthma, tripping over the skateboard, or tripping over the water from the shower) they will fall over and stand up in a few seconds, but if a character dies (due to fire), they will disappear. * Although the grandma started the fire, she makes up for it by linking to a fire safety website at the end. * The narrator describes the MacDougal family as being "average", but each having their own quirks the player needs to be wary of. Quirks to be wary of: The boy faints if he trips over toys or water, the girl has asthma, the mother is the hardest to wake up, the grandma is easily distracted and the father is a bit disoriented when he wakes up. Other quirks: The grandma has a hunch on her back, the sister has a little skip to her walk, and the father is studious. Also one of the family members rides a skateboard. * In the Milly Molly episode Replacement Teacher, Mr.Webster reads the children a story of McKensie MacDougal, who visits the Loch Ness Monster. She could be related to these MacDougals, or maybe not. * The key to the front door is by the stove, making the front door unavailable. * You can play the game here: http://www.primarygames.com/socstudies/survivor/index.htm * The family's first names are unknown. Gran is listed as being a MacDougal, so she's likely the father's mother. * Gran was cooking cottage pie when the fire got started and the game is set at two o'clock in the morning. It is unknown why she would be cooking in the middle of the night. Category:Games